


您吃了吗

by Philia_Alexi



Category: FigureSkating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 过日子。





	您吃了吗

：00 am  
羽生结弦是被雨点密密麻麻砸在房顶上的声音吵醒的。

窗前的地板已经积了一小滩水，他伸手关了窗子，噪声骤然减小。至于那滩水，他懒得大半夜去拿拖把。

他是个睡眠有点浅的人，如果被吵醒了那短时间内很难产生困意。昨晚睡得早，吃完饭后看了会电视就连打了好几个哈欠。

昨晚是Javier下厨。他手艺很好，甚至可以说好得惊人。冰箱里东西不多，几颗番茄一点蔬菜，一点奶酪，还有一个面包——羽生很震惊这居然是原料之一。Javier眉飞色舞地说等着尝味道吧。

就这样简单的食材熬了一锅浓汤，再加上米饭，居然能让挑食的恋人满意得眯起眼睛，擦擦嘴就在他脸上亲了一口。

Javier得寸进尺伸过另一边脸，表示要对称才行。结果换来了结弦稍稍用力的一口咬。

男孩叉着腰笑得恶劣，Javier委屈地捂着半边脸。

在床上睡得纹丝不动的西班牙人翻了个身，胸膛规律地一起一伏，一只胳膊枕在脖子下面。羽生又坐回了床上，轻轻地把他胳膊从脖子下面拽出来。不然一早起来他胳膊怕是要麻了。期间Javier只是皱了皱眉头，没醒。

这时候屋子里很安静，静得让羽生只能听见自己的心跳和Javier的呼吸。

看着恋人安静平和的睡脸羽生又来了睡意。他从Javier身子底下扯出半截被子，面对面朝他躺下，握住了他的手。

 

7：00am

明明是休息日Javier却起了个大早，没有原因。  
以前还在训练的时候都不见得能这么早爬起来。  
他翻了个身对上结弦的睡脸，瞬间觉得早起也值了。男孩毫无防备的样子让他看起来像只睡着了的兔子。和那个有事没事刺挠他一下的小恶魔简直不是一个人。

Javier站起来伸了个懒腰，茫然地在原地杵了一会。最后决定机会难得不如去晨跑。

天气还阴沉着，但是没在下雨了，Javier揉了揉有点酸疼的膝盖。稍微运动一下应该可以缓解些，他想。

新伤旧伤摞一起，然后时不时发作一下子，阴天下雨的时候就最难受。 治过吗？治过。治过也得慢慢养着，慢慢挨过去。  
什么都得一点一点来。  
前几年结弦还在拉贝尔曼的时候，腰伤发作起来更吓人。整个人有气无力地趴在床上，边吸鼻子边喊Javi给我揉揉，一张脸汗涔涔的煞白。Javier在迟疑要不要叫医生来，恋人却扯住他的衣角，扭过脸撇着嘴摇了摇头。

那时候Javier手上小心得不能更小心，生怕按轻了不痛不痒，按重了又怕适得其反。

 

“Javi……”

刚刚脱了睡衣还沉在回忆里，又听到结弦在含含糊糊喊自己名字，Javier本能地回头，却发现他还闭着眼睛睡得安稳，一点要醒的意思都没有。

 

8：00am

Javier回家时结弦已经起了，裤子和鞋都懒得穿，围上围裙就在厨房忙活。

盛出小半碗米饭，用少许醋浸过后，在结弦手里捏几下，就变成了看起来不算太规整的三角饭团。旁边的盘子里已经码了两个。

听到开门的声音，结弦知道是恋人回来了，从厨房里探出脑袋，却猛地睁大了眼睛。

“停!!!!”

男人吓住了，左脚刚踏进门就立刻被定在原地，右脚甚至还没沾地。

结弦把手里的饭团飞快捏好码进盘，立刻摘了手套，“把鞋脱在门口，一步都别多往里走。”，话毕冲回卧室拿了双拖鞋放在他脚下。

Javier笑了，结弦直起腰来忍不住问他到底在笑什么。

恋人摇摇头说没有，绝对不是笑你哦。

他笑的是自己。刚刚的一幕和他的梦重合了。他无数次想过那样的场面，自己回到家，而家里有挚爱的恋人在等着他。但第一次幻想这个场景时的自己，绝不会想到，多年以后那个会在家里等着他的人，并不会是女子。  
更不会想到，是他八年对手六年同门的师弟。

 

“算了，给你准备了早饭，尝尝吧。”

 

饭团不大很好入口，米饭酸甜的味道更是让人胃口大增，Javier咬了一口，嚼都没多嚼几下就忍不住咬下了第二口。结弦笑眯眯地盯着Javier咀嚼食物的样子，脸颊鼓鼓的样子让他想起了自己在动物园里见过的一种小动物，好像是叫……  
水獭？  
却不想第二口成了直冲脑门的酸，还带着咸味，一咬下去Javier觉得牙都要掉了，皱着眉头忍着眼泪才咽下去。

“噗哈哈哈哈，”结弦忍不住发出一阵爆笑， “里面夹了盐腌的梅子，Javi你一口咬太多啦！”

Javier用手背抹了抹眼角快酸出来的泪，咂咂嘴，口腔里确是悠长清澈的梅香。

“这罐梅子腌了蛮久呢，所以尝不出涩味吧。”

看着恋人小狐狸一样的脸Javier又咬下一小口饭团，酸咸味道依旧，但是多嚼两下，米在口中化出甜味后，解了梅子的酸，就成了完全不一样的口感。

结弦非常喜欢看Javier嚼东西的样子，总有一种满溢而出的幸福感。  
他是早晨起来会没有食欲的人，但今天他饿了。

 

 

11：00am

他们窝在沙发上看完了一整部《堂吉诃德》的芭蕾舞剧。直到碟片播完，结弦才站起来伸了个懒腰，撑着沙发背压了压腰，柔软得像一只猫。一直被他倚着的Javier则如释重负地给自己捏捏肩膀，活动一下手臂。

Javier突然想起来一件重要的事，“对了yuzu，今天去逛超市吧，冰箱已经空咯。”

结弦听到逛超市即刻眼睛一亮，从沙发背上弹起来。

“好啊！”

“咕……”

从早晨到现在只吃了颗饭团，夹的馅还是助消化的梅子，到这会不饿才没道理。

“要不先去外面对付一顿？”Javier摸摸结弦的肚子，又摸摸自己的， “我也饿了。”

 

11：45am

Javier的驾照是在退役后才考出来的。理由是结弦曾经开玩笑说过，咱们一个不会骑车一个不会开车，以后估计去哪都只能开11路。

Javier笑笑说没关系啊，我会骑自行车，你坐后座，想去哪我载你。

当天Javier训练结束后回到家洗漱完躺在床上，觉得不会开车以后确实是个麻烦事，万一要和结弦一起……

等等？为什么是结弦？

那是他们还只是师兄弟时候的事了。

 

他们决定在商场附近的速食餐厅解决午饭的问题。毕竟肚子等不了。  
结弦不爱油腻的口味，一个汉堡咬了几口就兴致寡寡地放回餐盘里，鸡肉配上生菜和沙拉酱的味道不讨厌，但是几口就腻了。他又捏起一块炸鸡放进嘴里。然而也没有妈妈做的炸鸡块好吃。至于Javi，他还没掌握这个菜式。

Javier把汉堡纸团成一团。“就吃这么两口？不饿吗？”

“饱了。”结弦摇头，拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“你这食量还没Effie大。”Javier噗嗤一声笑出来， “乖，先对付一顿，晚上回家给你做好吃的。”

“那我正好少吃一点嘛，晚上直接等吃你做的饭。”

想不到被用这种方式噎了一句，Javier只能张着嘴，说不出话，长久地盯着挑食到极点的恋人。

“干啥啦你盯得我浑身毛毛的……”结弦边说边搓自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“没什么，估计一下一会你要是低血糖晕倒我能不能抱得动你。”

 

12:20pm

今年是Javier退役后的第四年，在家乡当教练的第三年，羽生结弦退役的第二年。

这个地中海国家是足球的盛世，是花滑的沙漠，是他们两个并排走在街上，估计只有Javier几个学生的父母才认得出他们的地方。

好在还有几个对花滑满怀憧憬的小孩站到了他的冰场里……不过其中还包括一个大孩子。  
结弦还没退役那两年，休赛季几乎都是在Javier这里练习的。

清净的环境有助于他集中注意力，休息的时候还能随心情指导指导小孩。

况且场边站着的，是那个手上戴着和他相同的戒指的人。

 

 

结弦的手插在帽衫口袋里，用拇指摩挲着无名指指根上的圆环。

“啊……地板清洁剂，洗衣液，还有，消毒液和柔顺剂……”

结弦歪头看着Javier推着购物车拿了一张清单喃喃自语地挑着东西。手上的戒指已经被他捂得温热。

“嗯？yuzu你想吃什么零食自己去那边挑吧，”是察觉到了向自己投来的视线，Javier扭头看着结弦，语气到眼神都像极了宠爱孩子的老父亲。

“你这是什么应付小孩的手段嘛，”结弦抗议道， “我要和Javi一起逛。”

“好啊，来，帮我对比一下这两种洗衣液吧，”男人说着拎起两袋洗衣液， “要买哪种？”

“蓝色袋的吧！”结弦是凭着记忆选的。上次家里那袋好像就长这样子，那个香味他很喜欢。

 

 

13：45pm

转了一大圈挑了好些爱吃的零食，就到了最关键的任务——填充冰箱。

西芹土豆鸡蛋番茄，橙子看起来品相不错也挑了几颗，还有盒装的新鲜草莓。正当Javier在犹豫要买多少柠檬的时候，结弦却挑了两条冰鲜的鱼回来。明明以前买菜这种事情结弦都是不怎么搀和的。

“这种鱼我知道怎么做可以做得超好吃！”结弦说着，脸上的笑容非常明朗。

14：30pm

结弦开始觉得有点饿了。

Javier在挑牙膏，拿了一支草莓味的儿童护齿型问结弦要不要用。

非常意外的，恋人点点头说好啊。Javier却惊诧地瞪大了眼睛。

“我原本以为你会打我哎。”

结弦挑了挑眉说可以满足你，但自己还真是第一次听到这么奇怪的要求。

 

15：25pm

“我饿了……”

结弦对正在挑猫粮的恋人说道。

 

15：50pm

Javier两手都提着购物袋，结弦只提了一个，另一只手捏了块巧克力啃着，两人一起慢慢向停车场走着。

“你的学生，那个小Javi，他怎么样了呀。”结弦吞下了嘴里的巧克力，把手里的递到恋人嘴边。Javier很自然地咬了一口。

“哪个小Javi？”

“……”这问题真把结弦问懵了。他刚刚可能是饿昏头了，忘了Javier这个名字在西班牙的使用率，大概相当于 “太郎”在日本。但他又确实只知道那个孩子是叫Javier的。

总不能说是“曾经跑来问过我教练有没有恋人啊结果还被小女孩嘲笑了说你是傻子吗的那个小Javi”。

那时候男孩趁着休息的空档，神秘兮兮地趴到结弦耳边，问他，羽生哥你知不知道我们教练的恋人是谁啊？  
女孩也下了冰凑到了跟前，但她和大大咧咧的小Javi不一样，她一眼就注意到了结弦衣服胸口位置有被小小的，环形的东西撑起来的形状。女孩眼珠骨碌碌转了两圈，大笑着把自己的小伙伴拖走，临走不忘给结弦一个会意的微笑。

 

“算了……”结弦叹了口气，他放弃找出其他特征来描述那个也叫Javier的孩子了，决定到时候亲自指给他看。“明天我也跟你去上课好啦，Javier老师。”

 

17：15pm

车子在红灯前停下，结弦拿出手机尝试着拍下仿佛在云层间燃烧着的夕阳，但屏幕里只有一团暖色的亮光。  
他按熄了屏幕，摇下车窗，分外珍惜地看着天边的绮景。  
器械记录不下来的，那就用心去记录。

 

18：30pm

东西收拾停当，结弦拆了包牛奶饼干，塞了一片到正在厨房洗菜的Javier嘴里。

“别吃太多哦，会吃不下晚饭的。”Javier嚼着饼干含糊不清地说道。

“是~~~~~~”结弦故意拖长尾音，把饼干扎好了口。

 

19：30pm

摘了围裙，Javier端着出锅的菜却没在客厅看到结弦，洗手间倒是传来了刷东西的声音。

开了门他发现是结弦在洗鞋子，那双他早上穿出去跑步的，沾了太多泥的鞋子。

“刚刚想起来还有这个事。泥巴干太久了就不好刷了……”

Javier从背后揽住恋人的腰，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

 

19：40pm

Javier的厨艺是真的很好。  
一盘海鲜烩饭，虾子和牡蛎一个鲜红一个嫩白，煮得不生不老恰到好处，牡蛎更是去了沙下水焯熟落锅即起，铺在和洋葱彩椒一起炒好，色泽金黄的米饭上，即使是不爱吃彩椒如结弦，也能吃得两眼放光。加上切片火腿卷好青菜芦笋土豆泥，裹上蛋液和面包糠下锅炸得酥脆，香气扑鼻。再配上结弦喜欢的味增汤，去腻消食。

结弦洗好了手坐到餐桌前，Javier坐在对面笑盈盈地看着他。

“我开动啦——！”

 

20：50pm

Javier又从书房里翻出了一部《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的电影碟片，问结弦要不要一起看。

恋人听到这个有些怀念的名字，不禁微笑起来。

“啊……罗密欧……”

 

23：00pm  
结弦刚换完睡衣，手快的西班牙人已经换完衣服钻进被窝里了。  
他刚躺下却突然发出一阵爆笑，吓得身边人一个激灵。结弦是想起了自己还在比赛的那两年，休赛季到这里的冰场来训练的种种。

结弦翻了个身面对着惊魂未定的恋人，“说起来你算不算是和你的学生结婚了？毕竟我之前可是有在你这里训练的哎。”

“这是怎么讲？我有收过你学费吗？”Javier哭笑不得，一只手覆上结弦的脸蛋，想确定一下突然抛出这个问题的人有没有发烧。

“因为Javi老师的学费太贵了嘛，我付不起。”

Javier一口气哽在喉咙里，张了张嘴唇还没等说出什么，结弦又接着讲下去。

“还有几十年，我慢慢给呀。”

 

0：00am

两人已经睡熟，窗外的天空皎月高悬，看来今天会是好天气。


End file.
